NICK JONES and the RAIDERS of the LOST ARK
by ncoo1174
Summary: For as long as The Ark of the Covenant has existed, man has desired to have its' powers. Well, another of those searches is about to begin in 1942. Nick Jones is also after it for the museum. But not only is he after it, so is Adolf Hitler and Heinrich Luitpold Himmler. Will he beat the nazis to it first or will Adolf Hitler rule the world forever?
1. Peruvian Rainforest, 1942

Peruvian Rainforest,Peru 1942

May 1st Friday 6:00 a.m.

The sun was just starting to rise over the landscape. A rather beautiful sight, no doubt, no doubt indeed. The raindrops on the leaves reflected the sunlight like a the light from a flashlight through a glass door. The birds making their early morning calls. There were no humans that lived here. Devoid of human life. The animals and plants that lived there could care less since of course they only focused on survival not on a threat.

A tiny army ant was scurrying across the ground like a caged lion. The ant scurried up a tree. And just in time. A khaki colored ankle high safari boot landed on the same spot that the ant was just on moments before. A man looked ahead to see a large mountain in the distance. He grinned. If he had not taken his nature lessons, then, well, how could he find his way in the middle of a jungle without a gps? He wore a Indiana Jones fedora, bull whip, and everything that Indiana Jones would wear on his adventures.

Behind him, were nine other men. The two that were on either side of him were Sparranca and Batipo. They wore long,wethered, and sweat stained khakis. The rest were natives that wore green ponchos and colored caps. The year was 1942, but yet another depressing year for The Allied Powers. Hitler and his axis powers were gaining ground ever more quickly. The Russians were losing tons of troops, Tojo was overrunning Asia, Salazar was giving supplies to the axis, Mussolini was busy with taking over North Africa, and Franco and Austria were sending troops to The Eastern Front. WWII was at its' eighth year. The height of The Axis Powers.

The group came up to a small tree. Eh... about you would say ten feet tall and one foot wide and one foot long. Sparranca and Batipo stopped and saw on the tree a three inch long dart stuck to the side. They walked up to it. Batipo took out the dart, licked the tip of it.

"Ptew! Veneno. Tres días. Nos están siguiendo," Batipo said as he looked back towards the jungle.

Sparranca glared at Batipo.

"Batipo,sabían que estábamos aquí, nos habrían matado ya," Sparranca mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

The duo immediately caught up with the group.

The group of 10 came up to a cliff side. The lead figure held out his hand. Sparranca,Batipo, and seven of the men turned and followed the lead figure away from the cliffs' edge. But the man behind the group tripped on fell off the cliff to his death at the river below where hungry caimans were waiting.

From the cliffs edge, the group followed the lead figure back into the jungle. Then, man number 9 fell into a covered pit. The lead figure did not expect one of the men to scream, but he did not flinch at all when he heard it. One of the men pushed a piece of brush and saw a Stone demon face and screamed as bats came out of the eyes of the statue. He ran back the way they came. The rest of the natives followed in pursuit.

The remaining three men walked over a small hill which lead to a river. The lead figure held out his hand and made give me it gesture. Batipo took out a piece of a map and put it in the figure's hand. The figure then took out another map and put them together. A perfect fit. Batipo stared in wonder.

Sparranca also stared in wonder, but then took out his revolver, clanked the handle, and aimed it at the figure's back.


	2. The Man with the Hat

The Man With The Hat

Nick Jones,as quick as the speed of light, reached for his bullwhip, whipped Sparranca's hand which wrapped around it, and pulled. The pistol fell into the river. Sparranca held his hand in pain as he ran away back into the jungle. Batipo watched all of this in shock,wonder, and amazement. Nick slowly coiled his whip and put it back onto his belt. He chuckled. This was no new experience. He had been in danger, God, who knows how many times. Oh, well. At least he had the scars to prove it.

Nick looked up to a ridge. There! A glimpse of stone. He smiled.

"That's it," Nick said.

Nick pointed the glimpse of stone to Batipo.

"Señor, nobody has come out of that place alive. Please," Batipo pleaded with worry etched on his face.

"Geez. Everything will be alright. God and Jesus will protect us silly. I'm a firm Christian. So don't worry. This is where Morrestal cashed in though," Nick said as he stared with caution at the stone.

"A friend of yours?" Asked Batipo.

Nick nodded.

Nick and Batipo slowly walked up to the glimpse of stone which turned out to be a huge temple. Then, Nick held out his hand. Batipo looked at Nick with a confused look on his face.

"Something doesn't feel right. Hand me that branch," Nick pointed to a small branch in the brush.

Batipo handed it to Nick. The two men knelt down in front of a ten foot long and one cm wide grass line. It looked normal, but something about it didn't set good scores at all with Nick. Using the branch, Nick slowly pushed the leave line. Then, instantly, five foot tall spikes launched up from the area that was on the opposite side of the grass line. Batipo blinked in surprise. Nick was impressed. It was a gruesome but effective security system.

"Señor. Nobody has ever come out of that temple alive. Please. I beg of you," Batipo said again to Nick as he took out a torch from the ground and lit it with his father's old cigarette lighter. Nick frowned. He was never a fan of smoking. But, his father and grandfather were extremely heavy smokers.

Nick and Batipo walked into the temple. Definitely not paradise, if you think in that kind of way, if you know what I mean. There were cobwebs everywhere. The stone floor and walls had lots of cracks and rotted leafs. Batipo stopped suddenly.

"S...s...s...señor," he said.

Nick looked on his back to see ten tarantulas. He just rolled his eyes. What is so frightening about spiders? He used his whip to wipe them off his back. Batipo looked on his shoulder to see a tiny baby tarantula. He gasped. Nick looked at him and twirled his right index finger. Batipo slowly turned around. There were ten thousand tiny baby tarantulas on Batipo's back. Nick turned to look around and then wiped the tarantulas off Batipo. Well, looks like somebody's the baby spider mother. Nick thought with amusement. Batipo was shaking like a scared scooby doo. They continued on through the hall which lead to a tiny shaft of light.

ANOTHER TRAP Nick thought.

" Stop," Nick commanded.

He held up his right hand and pointed to the light shaft.

"Don't step into the light," he said.

That's strange. There's no way that the sun's rays could've reached this deep of an area, Nick thought. Batipo moved next to the light shaft and Nick on the other. Nick slowly put his hand in the light and put it back down. He did the right thing to do. For then ten large colossal spikes launched from the wall and stooped next to Batipo. Batipo screamed. Not because that the spikes startled him, but because there was an impaled body on the spikes. The corpse was dressed in khakis. Half of the body was rotted flesh and the other half was foul stinking and rotting bone. The head slowly turned towards Nicky as if it were a zombi, even though there was no such thing. Dried black deep red blood was everywhere on the corpse .A tital wave of sadness overcame Nick as he realized who the person was.

"Morrestal," Nick said.

God, nobody deserves to die like this. Nick thought as he took one last look at his old friend. You should have stayed home,bud.

They continued down the hall to a deep pit. Nick smiled. Well, this is just my day. Okay old bullwhip. Let's see what you can do again. Nick lashed out to a beam on the top of the ceiling and swung on to the other side of the pit. His feet landed onto the ground and Nick threw the whip handle to Batipo. Batipo caught it and swung. But, what is there a good adventure story without danger? Now where would all of the fun in that be? As Batipo's feet touched the ground, the edge collapsed. Batipo screamed as he started to fall. Nick grabbed Batipo's shirt collar and pulled him to safety as he grabbed the handle. Batipo knelt down and kissed the ground. Hmmm. Scaredy cat. You should go to the army my friend. Nick thought to himself.

He put the handle into a tangle of vines. If they needed to make a quick getaway, they would need to swing across that pit again. It was just wise to leave it there. They rounded a corner and found themselves in the temple sanctuary. They stopped and gazed in wonder at the object thirty feet away from them. For on a four step staircase was a table. On the table was a plate and on that plate was a pedestral one inch high. And on that pedestral was an idol the size of a human skull.


End file.
